In many structures and vessels there is a need to reduce the transmission of high frequency noises. One common source of this noise is turbulence in pressurised fluids or gases as they travel through pipes. For example, high frequency noise can be transmitted from the steam pipes into walls and metal structures through which the pipes pass.
In many noise attenuation devices, materials such as rubber are used. However, rubber is often unsuitable for use in harsh environmental conditions. In many applications, a noise attenuation device needs to withstand high temperatures and pressures, and provide an effective seal so as to not compromise structural integrity.